The Proposal
by sparkling-stone
Summary: Harry is planning on proposing to Ginny. Will he do everything right? Will she accept? Pretend that their relationship didn't happen in HBP &DH, but have been dating after school, but not for a really long time; about 6 months maybe. HarryGinny oneshot.


**I was in the mood for writing a romantic oneshot. I was trying to decide between Lily/ James and Harry/Ginny. I decided on the latter. Does not include events of DH. So, without further adieu…**

THE PROPOSAL

"A honeymoon by the sea… I think she'd like that. Maybe we can get a sailboat. Somewhere tropical by the sea. What do you think? I mean, I don't know if she'll even accept, but, you know, anyway. Do you think it should be tropical, or should we sail around the world?"

"Mate, you're rambling. Remember, you haven't even proposed to her yet. How do you know if she'll even accept?" Ron was now seriously annoyed. He had been putting up with his best friend's nervous ramblings for over half an hour now. "You know, if you keep this up, I may withdraw my permission for you to marry my sister in the first place."

"You can't give permission, Ron. That's your parents' job. And personally, I think they'll approve. I mean, they know Harry, almost like another son." Hermione came up behind Ron and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Shortly after leaving Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione admitted that they had feelings for each other and soon became engaged. They had yet to decide a time for the wedding, they had preferred to wait a few years before actually marrying. Now it was Harry's urn to propose, if Ginny would have him. Hermione and Ron were sure that she would, but this didn't calm Harry's nerves.

"I was only joking, Mione."

"Well, personally, I don't think that Harry is really in the mood for jokes."

"You're right. Sorry Harry."

But it appeared that Harry had not been listening. He was gazing out the window, where a light mist covered everything like a blanket. He had seen a flash of color. Bright red hair. "She's back!"

A second later, the door opened and they heard Ginny call out, "I'm home!" Harry went into the kitchen the kitchen and saw her, Ginny, her lovely red hair covered in drops of moisture. She turned and saw him.

"Harry! I didn't know you were coming today! This is great! Do Ron and Hermione know that you're here?"

"Yes, they do. They're in the living room. We were talking. Then you came home, so I came to say hello."

'_Oh, god. I'm saying this all wrong. I'm messing it all up. She'll say no. Wait, calm down. Breathe.'_

"Oh. Well if I'd known you we're coming, I wouldn't have gone out."

Harry leaned in closer. "Actually, I came because I wanted to talk to you."

"You did?" Ginny was aware of how stupid she sounded. Something about Harry always made her feel nervous. Those emerald eyes… You could get lost in those eyes. She forced herself to look away.

"Yes, but we need to talk somewhere we won't be disturbed." Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were listening at the door, and he really wanted this to be a private moment. He could almost hear his best friends' groan of frustration.

"Well, we could go up to my room. Nobody will disturb us there."

But Harry already knew where he wanted to take her. "No, let's go outside. It will be nice and calm out there. I have a place to show you."

Ginny's curiosity was aroused. Harry could se it in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "And where would that be?"

"Come." He took her hand, leading her into the garden. Then, without warning, he Apparated, taking Ginny along with him.

They were on the rocks. The mist obscured the view a little, but Ginny could see (and hear) waves crashing on them about fifteen meters away. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere nice. Come on." Harry led Ginny over some rocks, keeping her from stumbling. At last they came to a small plateau, surrounded by the rocks. A stone bench with creeping vines growing around its feet, and right next to a rosebush, sat in the middle of this beautiful place.

Harry led her over to the bench, his nervousness swept away, as if by the waves that were crashing against the rocks. He gently sat Ginny down, then, picked a single rose.

Now Ginny was completely clueless. Harry had led her here to talk to her, and here they were, sitting in silence.

"Harry-" She was cut off as Harry raised a hand to stop her. Now he was pacing in front of the bench, staring out at the ocean.

"Ginny, I'm not quite sure how to say this, so please just bear with me and try not to laugh… I've been working up the courage to ask you… and it has taken me some while to do that. As you can probably tell, I'm nervous. I suppose that there's nothing better than to just say it outright. For a long time now, I've felt this way, so I'd ask you to end my agony."

Ginny stared. This was most certainly not what she had been expecting. "I don't understand, Harry."

"I love you."

Ginny was completely blown away. She had always been in love with Harry, but had never even dared to dream that Harry had reciprocated her feelings. This was one of the most shocking and beautiful moments of her life.

"Harry…"

He was down on one knee before her know, and placing the rose in her lap For the first time she noticed its color. Red. The color of true love. She looked up at Harry.

"Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry closed his eyes, as if praying. As if he didn't already know what her answer would be! How could he not?

"Of course I'll marry you." She bent he head, and gave his forehead a light kiss.

Harry's eyes opened in shock. Even though Ron and Hermione had seemed so sure that Ginny would say yes, he had not dared to believe it himself. He had been preparing for a blunt 'no'. That way, his heart would not suffer as much as if he had been prepared for a yes.

She stood up, and he followed. They pressed their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. In each gaze an observer would have seen the same expression, that of love.

"How could I not say yes? I've loved you, or at least had a crush on you, for longer than I can rightly remember."

"Ah yes. Weren't you the girl that stuck her elbow in the butter dish?"

"Harry. How could you think such a thought? I'm astounded at you." She would have continued, but the feeling of something sliding on to her finger stopped her. She looked down. Harry was slipping a gold ring with three small diamonds surrounding a ruby.

"It's beautiful" she breathed, awed.

"If you look hard into the ruby, you can just see a heart." Ginny looked. Sure enough, in the center of it was a tiny heart.

"I love it. And you couldn't propose in a better way. Everything is absolutely perfect."

"Good. That's what I wanted it to be."

Harry put an arm around her waist, and brought his lips gently to hers. The kiss was slow, and passionate, and their love to each other showed throughout. Harry picked her up and twirled her around in the air, her hair flying behind her as she broke their kiss to smile at him, a smile that showed true happiness. Gently, Harry put Ginny down on to her own feet.

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

And both of them knew that this moment was as perfect as it could ever be.

**So there. I'm personally really happy with this, but please tell me what you think and leave a review.** **I really hope that you enjoyed this, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. **

**I based this a little off of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, which by the way is an absolutely amazing romance. The setting was inspired off of Beavertail Lighthouse in Jamestown, Rhode Island, which I visited today. The end part, with the kiss, was based off of the kiss that Christine and Raoul shared in Phantom of the Opera, which is amazing, so see it!**


End file.
